becauseitmustfandomcom-20200215-history
Mistress Marge
Clearly one of the most dangerous Church members, Lady Marge is a force many avoid altogether. Although she seems interested in Mr. R Mcgeddon, she has a secret passion for those of the female gender. She serves as muscle for the Church and sometimes a fitness diva who will wrestle for charity. __TOC__ Childhood Basic Shit Marguerite Elizabeth Lighthammer was born on an Indian reservation in Arizona. Her father Chief Lighthammer was known as “Flaccid Bovine” and it was from his gene pool that she inherited what seemed like inhuman strength. Marge had been struggling with her sexuality for as long as she could remember. She experienced her first orgasm at age 10 while horseback riding on a family trip. Her mother, an over-religious fundamentalist, saw this as “impure” and spanked Marge for wetting herself. Her First K.O. At age 17, Marge’s mother caught her masturbating in the bathroom; the climax Marge experienced caused her to squirt, which alarmed her Christian mother so much that she decided that she was going to rid marge of her sinful sexual urges by trying to slice off Marge’s genitals with a meat cleaver. Marge fractured her mother’s jaw and beat her in the face so badly, her mother required 30 stitches. College & Sexual Assault Laying Her First Smackdown Marge moved to Pennsylvania with her father where she finished high school and got a job at a local fitness club while she went to college. One night, after being inducted into a sorority, Marge was gang raped by a group of frat brothers. She never reported the assault to the police; instead she went after the frat brothers and beat them up. The brothers never went to the police, because they didn’t want anybody knowing that they’d been beat up by a woman. Professional Sports Career First Rep Marge began watching exercise shows and soon aspired to be a female bodybuilder. She dedicated her life to strength training and better nutrition. After graduating from college, Marge began auditioning to be on fitness shows. When that didn’t pan out for her, she began competing in figure competitions, which opened up many doors for her in the fitness industry. Second Rep Marge eventually made a professional cheerleading team. She preferred to be on a dance team, but was constantly being cut for her size and stature. Cheerleading was a last resort, because Marge was able to easily lift other girls (and she loved being around hot chicks in short skirts). While on the squad, she was hated by both genders, but they didn’t dare mess with her in fear of being beaten senseless by her. Recruited by Magda Third & Final Rep The squad had made it to the nationals being held in the city of Cankerton in Fale County, New Jersey. Marge, however, fell down after a fellow male teammate allegedly “brushed against her clitoris” during a tumble, arousing her, causing her to have a brief orgasm on stage. The squad lost the competition and the coach kicked Marge off the squad. Marge was devastated, because she had no way back home and was counting on winning the competition to pay for her expenses. The squad captain followed Marge to the nearby bus stop outside the convention center and taunted Marge, blaming Marge for their loss and Marge ended up knocking her out. Lady Magda was at the bus stop waiting to go to the airport and took note of Marge’s inhuman strength. She told Marge about the Holy Father Church and how they could use a fitness instructor for the newly built gym Oracle of the Bomb Write the second section of your page here. Engagement to Bishop R Mcgeddon ---- ---- ----